1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to a capacitive type touch screen panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the development of electronics industry, a display device such as a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescent display, and a plasma display panel having a quick response speed, low power consumption, and an excellent color reproduction rate, have been in the spotlight. The display device has been used for various electronic products such as a television, a monitor for a computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a display unit of a refrigerator, a personal digital assistant, and an automated teller machine. In general, the display device interfaces with various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a digitizer. However, when a separate input device such as a keyboard, a mouse a digitizer is used, a user is required to know how to use the separate input device and since the separate input device occupies space, use of the display device is inconvenient in view of customer satisfaction. Therefore, a request for a convenient and simple input device that can reduce an erroneous operation gradually increases. According to such request a touch screen panel in which a user can input information by directly contacting with a screen by a finger or a pen is suggested.
Because the touch screen panel has a simple configuration while occurring little or no erroneous operations, can perform an input action without a separate input device, and has convenience in which the user can quickly and easily manipulate through contents displayed on a screen, the touch screen panel is applied to various display devices.
Touch screen panels are classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electromagnetic type and so on according to a detection method of a touched portion. The resistive type touch screen panel determines a touched position by a voltage gradient according to resistance in a state that a DC voltage is applied to metal electrodes formed on an upper plate or a low plate. The capacitive type touch screen panel senses a touched position according to a difference in capacitance created in an upper or lower plate when the user physically is contacted with a conductive film formed on the upper or lower plate. The electromagnetic type touch screen panel detects a touched portion by reading an LC value induced as an electromagnetic pen touches a conductive film.
Hereinafter, a related art capacitive type touch screen panel will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating one portion of a related art capacitive type touch screen panel, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the touch screen panel of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art capacitive type touch screen panel includes a substrate 10, a first electrode serial and a second electrode serial. The first electrode serial includes a plurality of first electrode patterns 40 and a first connection pattern 20 connecting the first electrode patterns 40 to each other. The second electrode serial includes a plurality of second electrode patterns 50 and a second connection pattern 60 connecting the second electrode patterns 50 to each other. The first electrode serial is intersected with the second electrode serial without contacting each other.
In the capacitive type touch screen panel, the first connection pattern 20 is formed on the substrate 10. A first insulation layer 30 is formed on an entire surface of the substrate 10 on which the first connection pattern 20 is formed. The first insulation layer 30 has two contact holes 31a and 31b exposing portions of the first connection pattern 20. On the first insulation layer 30, the first electrode patterns 40 of the first electrode serial and the second electrode patterns 50 and the second connection pattern 60 of the second electrode serial are formed. A second insulation layer 70 is formed on an entire surface of the first insulation layer 30 on which the first electrode patterns 40, the second electrode patterns 50 and the second connection pattern 60 are formed. The second insulation layer 70 functions as a passivation layer. The first electrode patterns 40 are connected to each other by the first connection pattern 20 formed between the substrate 10 and the first insulation layer 30 through the first and second contact holes 31a and 31b formed in the first insulation layer 30.
In the capacitive type touch screen panel, the first electrode patterns 40 and the first connection pattern 20 of the first electrode serial and the second electrode patterns and the second connection pattern 60 of the second electrode serial are made of transparent conductive material such as ITO (indium tin oxide). And also, the first and second insulation layers 30 and 70 are made of silicon nitride, silicon oxide or organic resin.
As above-mentioned, in the capacitive type touch screen panel, the first electrode patterns 40 are connected to each other by the first connection pattern 20 through the first and second contact holes 31a and 31b. 
However, a diameter of the contact holes 31a and 31b of the capacitive type touch screen panel is very small since the first and the second electrode patterns 40 and 50 are made also small in order to enhance a touch precision. Because a resistance of a substance is inversely proportional to a cross-sectional area thereof, the resistance of the conductive material filled with the contact holes 31a and 31b are very high. Accordingly, if an electrostatic electricity is generated during a process of manufacturing the capacitive type touch screen panel, a very high current abruptly flows into the conductive material filled in the contact holes 31a and 31b having very high resistance, thereby damaging the contact holes 31a and 31b or the first connection pattern 20 contacted with the conductive material filled in the contact holes 31a and 31b. 
Also, in the capacitive type touch screen panel, parts of the first electrode pattern 40 and the second connection pattern 60 overlapped with the first connection pattern 20 are protruded upward due to a step difference by the first connection pattern 20 formed between the substrate 10 and the insulation layer 30. Accordingly, if an electrostatic electricity is generated during a process of manufacturing the capacitive type touch screen panel, a very high current flows along surfaces of the first and second electrode patterns 40 and 50 and the second connection pattern 60, thereby converging into the protruded parts of the first electrode pattern 40 and the second connection pattern 50. In particular, a strong electric field is formed between the protruded part of the first electrode pattern 40 and the protruded part of the second connection pattern 60 because the first electrode pattern 40 is adjacent to the second connection pattern 60. Accordingly, the protruded parts of the first electrode pattern 40 and the second connection pattern 60 are damaged by the strong electric field.